An Acquired Taste
by HypnoticKiss
Summary: Kagome is a young,fresh,talented chef! On top one day but fired the next.Her love life is down the drain with her ex-boyfriend being her stalker.Fortunately she finds an ad requesting a personal chef and ends up cooking for world renown chef Sesshomaru.
1. Potential

**An Acquired Taste**

_Disclaimer- I do not own any part, piece, or segment of Inuyasha._

**Chapter 1: Potential**

Racing off the metro and into the city of D.C was a young woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a freshly pressed chef's uniform and was on the verge of being late yet again and the last person she wished to see as she ran up the concrete steps was her ex-boyfriend Kouga. She just broke up with him the week prior but, she failed to tell him the reason why she could no longer continue their relationship and since, he has been stalling her every morning asking for an explanation.

"Kagome!!"

'Oh no.' Kagome continued down the crowded streets trying to ignore the call but it was useless. Like the past few days he always managed to catch up to her.

"I told you I won't leave you til you tell me why."

"I told you before but you didn't understand and that's why. I'm going to be late so please just leave me."

"Baby please I don't understand," the tall blue eyed man with his long black hair in a ponytail pleaded.

"I'm not yours anymore. I told you that it's like you're missing something that I can't quite explain and I no longer feel that our relationship has potential. If you still can't comprehend my words then, I am sorry that I can't explain no more." Kagome stopped at a light to cross. The pedestrian light was on hold but no cars were coming so she quickly trotted across the street not noticing that a car just missed her but also restrained Kouga from crossing.

After 3 more blocks of walking she enter a restaurant titled Black Magic. She was the famous chef of the kitchen although she was under her boss the executive chef meaning she was the sous chef. She rarely followed the given recipe but many times the slightly off recipe was even better than the original. Changing the ingredients to a red pasta sauce started her fame in the kitchen but, someone highly disapproved of her fame.

Kagome entered the huge kitchen filled with steam and busy cooks. One of the pastry chefs, a young woman with short brown hair came to greet her.

"Kagome, the boss wishes to speak to you. He's waiting upstairs in his office."

"Okay, thanks."

Kagome exited the kitchen to turn up a flight of stairs to her right then down a hall to stop at the door on the end. She knocked softly.

"Please come in," a deep voice called.

"You called for me?"

"Yes, please have a seat. We need to talk," the man with his dark curly hair and red eyes motioned for her to sit at the chair across from him.

"You're distinctive style has brought in more happy costumers and satisfied food critics but..."

Kagome's slight smile disappeared and her still hands in her lap now clenched.

"But...but what Naraku sir?" Naraku leaned forward slightly lifted out of his chair to come closer to her face.

"You're fame is making people forget who owns this restaurant, who is suppose to make the recipes and..."

Kagome's hands were now sweaty and she gulped.

"That is why I must fire you," a smirk graced his face as a look of surprise ran over Kagome's face.

"But you can't...,"

"Can't what? Fire you?" Naraku laughed. "Tell me why I can't fire you."

"Where are you going to find another sous chef with as much potential as me?"

"Trust me, being who I am such is an easy task. Now leave. You are no longer apart of my kitchen."

Instead of going off, Kagome calmly and quietly left his office and after gathering her things, left the building.

**:An Acquired Taste:**

"Sesshomaru!!" A man in his late forties called to his eldest son.

"Yes father?"

"I told you, with me retiring you are the new executive chef and now is the time to find a new sous chef. I don't care how you do it, but by the end of this week he or she should be cooking in this kitchen."

"I understand and have already started my search and have yet to find someone suitable but, I promise I will have someone by the deadline."

"Very well."

Sesshomaru was a very attractive young man in his early twenties who was widely known around the world for his talent. Women found his exotic look quite alluring; molten golden eyes, flawless skin,long silky silver hair, and height to top it off. With his popularity he had to be a little sneaky finding his new sous chef. If he held some sort of audition he would end up with the media and irritating fans surrounding him.

'Why do I really need a sous chef. I can take care of this kitchen myself.'

He left early to go home to set up dates for those who discovered his search for a new chef. His father continued to take charge of the kitchen for the remainder of his time so his son could have more time to bring his search to an end.

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Kagome enter her three bedroom condo located in Northern Virginia that she shared with her room mates Sango and Kikyo. Sango was an athletic trainer and Kikyo was a nurse. They were both at work and came home during their breaks for lunch.

Kagome turned on the t.v. and plopped down in a black leather chair and grabbed a newspaper off of the ottoman.

"I was under paid but I enjoyed what I did and that is the only reason I stayed. Huh...it will come back around and spank that fuck right in his ass and...did I just say that?"

'Don't let this eat you up so easily Kagome. Let's start looking for a new job.'

She flipped the paper open and started scanning over the ads.

"Hmmm...personal chef? Interesting but, there is only a phone number and address. No name? Hmmm...,"

Kagome grabbed the phone off of the end table when the door bell rang.

"Who is it?" She shouted.

"Come on baby. Open up!" The male voice shouted back.

"Go away Kouga! I was late for days in a row because of you and that might have been the spark that lead to my stupid boss's decision to fire me. So, you can trust that you're the last person I wanna see."

"Please, just let me in so we can talk."

"No!" as the words slipped out of her mouth the door handle started to rattle and clicked open.

Kagome hopped up in surprise as the door slowly crept open.

"I never gave you a key! You better shut that door and stay on the other side or I'll call the police." She slowly made her way closer to the door. "Better yet...I'll kick your ass myself if you don't leave."

The door swung open.

"Kagome!? What are you doing home so early?" In came a young woman with dark brown hair and eyes, holding a grocery bag followed by a woman who was almost a mirror reflection of Kagome."

"Sango? Kikyo? Where's Kouga?"

"He left when he saw us. So after opening the door I grabbed these groceries," Sango smiled.

"Oh, you scared me! I thought Kouga was breaking in."

"You know, he's not that bad of a guy but, now I see he is kind of a stalker considering he followed you on the metro out of D.C in order to get here," Kikyo followed Sango in the kitchen as she spoke to help put away the groceries.

"Huh...you got that right." Kagome grabbed the newspaper again to find the number she previously saw."

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you home so early."

"I...I was fired."

"What?" The other two said in unison.

"I knew something was wrong with that boss of yours but I didn't believe it would lead to this," Kikyo now sat in a fawn colored suede love seat across from Kagome and Sango soon joined.

"I'm getting ready to called this place in this ad to see if I can become their personal chef. It's something new and I would hate to be found in a lower grade restaurant considering how well I was doing in Black Magic."

"I understand. Look, I have the rest of today off so, we'll help you if you need," Sango offered.

"Because we stopped by the store, I don't have time for lunch so, I'll be back in three hours," Kikyo grabbed her purse off of the kitchen counter and left.

"I'm going to take a shower. Good luck on your search."

"Thanks Sango."

'Now lets see...,' she scanned for the number again. "Ha...here it is...467-0859," Kagome read the number aloud.

"Hello?" A deep smooth male voice answered.

"Hi, I'm calling in regards to the ad requesting a personal chef and I'm willing to take the position."

"Will you be available tonight at 7?"

"Yes, I will be."

"I savor an international dish with a kick; 3 courses. If you're up to it...don't...I repeat...don't be late."

"Thank you and I'm quite reliable so, I won't be late and...click."

"Hey!" Kagome hung up on her end. "I didn't even get a name, let alone he didn't take mine." She looked down at her watch."I got a few hours. I guess I'll take a nap."

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Kagome opened an eye and saw Kikyo sitting across from her flipping channels then she looked out the double doors leading to the porch and realized the sun had already begun to set; matter of fact it was twilight.

"Damn Damn DAMN! Why didn't you wake me up!"

"You didn't ask me to so I thought I would let you sleep a while longer. I know today wasn't a good day for you," Kikyo looked over at Kagome.

"Where I need to be in...," Kagome looked at her watch once again,"10 minutes will be the deciding factor on whether or not I can consider this a good day or not. I can't believe I slept so long! I'm going to be late!" Kagome ran down the hall and slammed the bathroom door as Sango came out from her room.

"What's her problem? Is she alright?"

"She's on the brink of being late for something and stormed off."

"I saw her looking through the paper earlier. Hopefully this is an audition or interview for a new job," Sango smiled now looking through the fridge.

"Yeah, I sure hope so."

Kagome emerged from the bathroom refreshed and ready to go dressed in one of her chef uniforms minus the hat.

"Bye! See ya later!"

The hall light was out again and left the area pitched until coming into the moonlight illuminating from the window at the end of the hall. Kagome began her jog to the elevator when a hand clapped over her mouth. She quickly reacted by attempting to poke her assaulter in the eye but the attacker avoided her attack and gently pushed her up against a wall.

"Kouga! Get your hands off of me! I don't need this. I have some place to be."

The only response she got was a hush.

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Please review. I want to know what you think of my first chapter.

Next Chapter:

Spicy Wine


	2. Spicy Wine

**Chapter 2: Spicy Wine**

"Kagome, please be quiet. I'm not Kouga. It's me Miroku," he spoke in a loud whisper.

"Miroku you scared me half to death! What do you want?"

"Since you're Sango's best friend I wanted to tell you first that I planned on proposing to her this upcoming Sunday at the Royal Moon Arena; that popular fancy restaurant in downtown D.C; with this." He pulled a small dark blue box out of his pocket and revealed an engagement ring."

"Oh my God! That has to be like eight carats and...," Kagome took the box,"It's a Tacori ring!"

Kagome examined the ring closely. It had three large princess cut diamonds in the center the middle one a tad bit bigger than the other two and smaller diamonds adored the band which all was set in platinum.

"Wow! Where in the world did you get the money for this?"

"Well, I've been saving for some time now."

"I can't believe this but I'm seeing proof of an upcoming wedding. I know she'll except and...daaaah! I gotta go!"

Kagome took the stairs instead of the elevator and used the navigation system on her phone to find her destination. She swiftly pulled off and carefully followed the directions.

_"Make a left in 0.4 miles."_

"Okay making a left."

_"Destination reached."_

"I'm not surprised at the estate. With this kind of money it's no problem getting a personal chef."

After leaving her car parked in the u-shaped driveway she scurried up the stairs leading to the front door which opened as she came to a stop.

"I'm so sorry. It's just..."

"Excuses are unacceptable. You are over 20 minutes late. You're cooking better be beyond satisfactory since you seem to find it acceptable to be late.

"But I don't. I just had a...,"

"I am not open to reason," the tall man with his fiery eyes and slender body turned on his heel and walked away but stopped noticing that Kagome failed to move.

'He is so...so...beautiful. I've never seen a man who looked so... I don't know but that attitude sort of ruins the image.'

"You are welcome to come in if you still wish to cook. I hope you remember what I requested."

She followed him into his huge gourmet kitchen. There was almost every appliance one could think of, he had both the convection and convectional ovens, and there was even a wine cellar.

"Feel free to use what ever you may need in my kitchen. I'll be reading in the dinning room which we passed on our way in."

"Okay, thank you. This dish will be unforgettable. Trust me."

"We shall see." 'The girl has an overconfidence to her; being late and all.'

**:An Acquired Taste:**

"You're what!!"

"Quiet! Sango's in the other room."

"I find that hard to believe you perverted man. But I must admit you haven't been caught flirted with women the last few times we met. So, I do believe you are serious."

"Promise not to say anything. I'm proposing to her Sunday."

Sango walked out the bathroom hearing his last words.

'Proposing?'

"Guess what?" Kikyo looked up at the approaching Sango.

"What?"

"Miroku found that special someone."

"Really?" Sango crossed her arms and frowned at Miroku. "So why am I last to find out?"

"Dear Sango, forgive me."

"Yeah, whatever. How bout we have some wine to celebrate you and your wife to be if she excepts."

Miroku laughed,"Yeah, sure, why not."

"Sango there's a flaming boldness about your words," Kikyo attempted a compliment.

"Well like Kagome says a little spice goes perfect with wine," Sango quickly prepared the glasses and popped open a bottle of Merlot.

**:An Aquired Taste:**

"You said you required three courses so here is your appetizer, which is freshly baked then toasted Italian bread topped with diced tomatoes, minced garlic, white onions, spicy red peppers, and a little fresh grind pepper or just called it the Italian name bruschetta," she placed the three slices of toasted bread in front of him," and lets start you off with a taste of a wine I brought alone," Kagome presented it placing a glass in front of the plate,"It is a white wine with a clean-sharp taste and today your main course shall be...al'arrabiata which is another Italiano dish and I will explain it's contents when I return. I hope you enjoy," Kagome gave a comforting smile before turning back towards the kitchen.

Sesshomaru remained emotionless the whole time but gave Kagome a cold stare. He looked down at the plate and grabbed a piece of bruschetta.

Kagome was a little worried as she walked back into the kitchen to check the pasta she had previously started.

'He didn't say a word but, his look almost says it all, although it was impassive. I can't stand when I receive those stares. It's just like some of the critics but his was more of an icy glare.

"Gosh, I know I was late but, I don't deserve that," Kagome whispered under her breath as she poured the penne into a strainer in the sink. Then returned to the stove to stir the sauce she had also took her time preparing earlier."

"I hope you like spicy, you cold fool; yelling at me when I'm the one making your dinner."

She heated a frying pan placing about a teaspoon of olive oil in the pan then the penne and finally the sauce. She saltéd(sal-tayed) it until thoroughly mixed so that each noodle had plenty of sauce.

"Not perfect but, darn well close to it. The penne is absorbing the sauce well, considering my newest trick; not adding oil to the boiling water for the pasta. Yes my friend, that is what prevents it from soaking in the good stuff." Kagome spoke softly to herself as she dished out the pasta onto the plate and sprinkled some freshly grated Parmesan over the top.

She finally entered the dining for a second time placing the plate in front of the man and filled his glass with more wine. Then she sat across from him after taking his appetizer plate back in the kitchen. She stared hard at him as he prepared for his first taste.

He gave her a somewhat of an evil grin before taking a taste then he finally spoke.

"Your bruschetta...I can say is different from any others that I have tasted and this here... well, there is always room for improvement." He took a sip of his wine.

"I didn't tell you over the phone but, my name is Kagome. May I please have yours?"

The man swallowed hard but still remained void of emotion.

"Spicy."

"What was that?"

"Your food is of many flavors but I distinctly taste the intensity of the red peppers."

"Well, do you like it or is it too hot."

"It's just okay. I can taste the dry seasonings of the sauce. It is best prepared with fresh vegetables and herbs."

"I figured since I was late, I would speed up the process."

"Well, you guessed wrong. Cooking is something that shouldn't be rushed if you wish for it to be enjoyed. No one wants nasty food. Many enjoy food but it has to be good food."

"Hmph," Kagome folded her arms and looked away.

"Sesshomaru."

"Say that again," Kagome reverted her attention back to her criticizer.

"You asked for my name, did you not?"

Kagome stared at his unique features as she finally recognized who he was.

"Sesshomaru? The world renown chef Sesshomaru?" Kagome's eyes enlarged.

"Will you continue to stare or are you surprised."

"Excuse me but I would have recognized you earlier only if your pictures were in the articles about you."

"Do you not watch television?"

"Actually I rarely do. I prefer to read and do outdoor activities outside of work. I watch the news at times in the morning and see a movie every now and then."

"Is that so?"

"I see you're reading The Da Vinci Code. I read it twice," Kagome looked at the book on the table to his left."

"Yes, with this being my third time reading it."

"Oh."

"I heard enough and seen enough of your talent. Now, leave."

"Is that it. You give half behind ratings and kick me out. You didn't say if it was good or bad. You just gave statements hinting to the improvement of the food. Well, yeah there's always room for improvement." She slammed her fist down on the table and stood.

"It's time for you to go."

"What does it look like I'm doing? Clean your own damn kitchen but I guess that's what you intended on doing anyways."

Kagome made a crashing exit leaving Sesshomaru alone at his dining room table.

"Jerk! He's as dry and chilled as that stankin' wine!" 'I didn't even get to dessert.'

'There is something interesting about her maybe even a little spicy but, she will be broken.'

**:An Acquired Taste:**

"Miroku already left and still didn't tell me who this woman is and...," Kikyo cut Sango off with a giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Sango scolded.

"Nothing."

"Now, it's almost 1:30. Where's Kago...," the door slammed and in marched Kagome murmuring under her breath and walking slightly off balance.

"That stupid _hiccup_ damn dumb stupid. Just the way I wanted to _hiccup_ end this fucked up day."

"Kagome what happened?" Sango wondered as she followed the frustrated girl down the hall.

"I never _hiccup_ cursed so much in one _hiccup_ day in my whole life."

"Kagome are you drunk? Where were you?"

"I was hiccup spinning on a floor _hiccup _on the corner of the _hiccup burp_ river. You were there and so was Kikyo."

"How do you feel?" Sango looked down at her friend that she had followed to her room.

"Nice, real nice," Kagome picked up a lotion bottle off of her dresser and tried to drink out of it.

"Put that down and get... lay down," Sango snatched the bottle and pointed at the bed.

"Okay," Kagome passed out on the floor.

"She's going into a state of depression. I saw that ad she was looking at. She went to cook for someone. I guess it didn't turn out well and she went to get a drink," Kikyo now stood at the doorway of the room.

Sango lifted Kagome and placed her on the bed and Kikyo came to her side.

"She was drinking wine. I smell it. Just let her rest and we'll make sure she gets plenty of water tomorrow and give her food light on her stomach. She'll be alright.

"Yeah but, ya know, I wonder exactly what happen. I can redial that number and see who this fool is. She already has that nut Kouga. She doesn't need another source of stress."

"Haha! That's right! I was fired and I'm a wino!" Kagome popped up pointing at nothing laughing then, passed out again.

Both girls looked at each other and then Kagome with laughter feeling their eyes but, they held it in. They knew they weren't dealing with the true happy and health Kagome. She really was a fun person to be around.

"Poor girl. Let's check on her in the morning and I'll call that place in the morning as well. I'm getting tired myself."

"Me as well Sango. I'm just glad she made it home but, as drunk as she is I wonder how she made it here."

"Good point. We'll get all our answers tomorrow."

**:An Acquired Taste:**

So what happen after Kagome left Sesshomaru's?

Find out next Chapter:

Amateur Night

One more thing...

_I do not own Tacori but,_

_they make beautiful rings._

Yeah, and I might have the

next chapter out

by tonight.

So, In the meantime, please assay

or what everyone says...

review.

Thx


	3. Amateur Night

**Chapter 3: Amateur Night**

_Earlier the same night..._

Kagome stopped at an intersection humming a completely different song than what was playing on the radio with anger still dwelling in her eyes; it was emphasized with the glow of the red light.

"If he knows so much about cooking then why does he need a personal chef? To help them improve? Pah... his apathetic look alone is already enough to piss you off," Kagome wiped her head as if she was sweating but she was just heated.

"Man it's hot and this light is taking forever to change.," she rolled down the windows,"Come on already! There's no cars even coming!"

A man in the car next to her turned and began to stare.

"Look buddy, I'm having a bad day so get your filthy eyes off me before I poke 'em out!" The man turned forward not wanting to irritate the woman anymore than she already was.

"About time." The light finally changed and she was off.

"I 'm not ready to go home feeling like this. I know I'll...,"

_"Get a free drink at Club Illusion. That's right, tonight is ladies' night and the first 25 sexy ladies get a free drink of their choice. Remember ladies, no jeans. This is 104.3 keeping you up to date with D.C's hot spots."_

"That's too far but, I can use a drink and...I left my good wine at that ignore ol' fool's house and I want it back!"

Kagome whipped her car back around in the opposite direction like it was nothing and rushed back to Sesshomaru's place.

**:An Acquired Taste:**

"That girl is not worthy enough. In my kitchen she would only be...huh...nothing special ; a little girl trying to do something as simple as cracking an egg."

Sesshomaru spoke to himself now dressed in an apron, wearing a pair of cleaning gloves with his hair in a hair net. He was currently washing dishes and putting all but the pots in the dishwasher to be ran. He made sure everything he used was washed twice to ensure that it was truly clean. Hygienic conditions was an essential both in his home and at work. He's a very strict one when it comes to cleaning and that's why he prefers to clean anything in his home himself.

After scrubbing counter tops, cleaning the stove, sweeping the floor, and putting away pots he went back to the dinning room to clear the table. First thing he picked up was the bottle of wine Kagome left behind but, he didn't know she intended on taking it with her.

"I will admit that the wine was one of the things I did enjoy although it seemed to have a hint of spice to it due to the sauce from the pasta."

He sprayed down the table but, left the bottle of wine and a glass out.

'While I wait for the dishwasher to finish, I will see what this wine truly taste like with out other flavors interfering.'

As he began to pour the glass the doorbell ring. He got up to answer unintentionally bringing the bottle with him.

When the door was opened, Kagome invited herself back in.

"Yeah, there was on more thing I'd like to...oh my gosh! Is that a hair net on your head?"

Her words actually caused a rapid flash of emotion.

"I mean, I know your a chef but, you're not a lunch lady. Anyways...," Kagome let out a few more giggles,"I'll take that and I'm...move you big lug!" Kagome had snatched the wine and made an attempt to leave but, Sesshomaru beat her to the door and shut it.

"Have you forgotten girl? I have yet to pay you for your service. I am not one to cheat another out of their money."

"Money? Ha, keep your broke people's money. Now move," Kagome gave Sesshomaru a shove and even though he barely moved she managed to get out the door."

"Don't let the police catch you girl!"

"Ha, you think I give a damn? This wine is going to help me cool down after being fired from a job I loved although I was under paid. That conceited bastard was all about himself," Kagome took a sip of the opened wine and hopped back in her car.

**:An Acquired Taste:**

She pulled into the parking lot and turn the radio up.

"Huh...It's almost eleven. Oh well, I can drink away a few hours."

_"Again that's 104.3 keeping you up to date with the baddest spots in D.C. Now ladies, If you feeling down tonight hit me up at 337-8758 and tell me what I can play for you."_

"Hmph...I can use a little entertainment.

"Hey... DJ."

_"Hey can I get your name miss lady."_

"Kagome."

_"How bout sharing the drive of your feelings tonight."_

"Today I've just been going through it. I broke up with my boyfriend a week ago, I just got fired from my job, and one of the best chefs in the world just insulted my cooking. If you can play a few good songs that will cheer me up while I sip my wine I might feel more than nice in the morning."

_"I think I've got just the thing for you. We can all use a little laughter so here it is...,"_

_**"**__**Nobody stands in between me and my man, it's me and Mr. Jones (Me and Mr. Jones)**_

_** What kind of fuckery is this?"**_

'Did she just sing that?'

"I don't know you tell me Amy! Ha! This is crazy. Sing it girl," Kagome started to loose herself as she came down to the last bit in the bottle; it was nearly full considering she poured Sesshomaru enough to taste.

_"Now if you're finishing that drink by your bed side, close your eyes and imagine you're on the dance floor."_

_**"...Boy why don't you just leave it alone**_

_** But I don't think I can..."**_

'Get this picture out of my head.'

**"I sit up all night**

** Thinkin' bout ya**

_** And know it ain't right, baby**_

_** But I don't"**_

'Think I can ever feel the same way about you again.'

_** I don't think, don't think that I  
**_

_** That I can let go (Don't think I can let you know)"**_

"Shut up Kouga, I don't wanna here it! I already let go so, so can you!" Kagome didn't even realized it was just a song playing being intoxicated in all. She opened her now glazed eyes and stared at the clock above the radio.

"What the hell that say?" She questioned in a bazaar manner.

"l00...where in the world is the K?" Kagome tried to read 1:00 on the clock.

"I opened my eyes and feel loopy!! Aha!" Kagome opened the car door and looked down at broken glass in amazement.

**:An Acquired Taste:**

_The Morning After..._

"So you weren't so drunk you couldn't remember anything but you said the weirdest things last night," Sango sat by Kagome's bed side getting the story.

"That means you were already here before you got drunk. This is actually one of the nicer sections of condos in the city so they can afford to get street lights fixed. Then maybe we could have seen your car," Kikyo complained.

"I swear, if it wasn't for you guys, I'd live in a box on the side of the road by now. With all three of our incomes we can afford this but now I feel bad because I don't have a job," Kagome wrinkled up her face as if she was going to cry.

"Kagome don't feel bad. You might not have been paid much by that... that...it doesn't matter look we're your friends and we're here for you. Unless of course you wanna live in a box."

"Shut up Sango," Kagome playfully hit her and let out a little laugh.

"If we were all broke down, Sango would have a trash on wheels; her house is the car," Kikyo joined in.

"And you'd be howling in the trees with the monkeys."

Kagome busted out laughing,"You guys, stop making me laugh. My head hurts."

"Alright I gotta get ready to go. Kikyo took off today to care for you. So, I'll see y'all later."

"Bye," Kagome and Kikyo said together.

"Listen Kagome, Miroku is going to propose to Sango this Sunday but Sango thinks he's proposing to someone else so, don't spill it."

"Yeah, I know. He caught me in the hallway. I almost poked his eye out. He grabbed me like he was some crazy nut stalker, like Kouga. Anyways, did you see the ring?"

"No?" Kikyo felt a little jealousy flare.

"Oh it's a Tacori."

"What?"

"And it's beautiful."

"How come he didn't offer to show me?"

"Well he said something about me being her best friend and all."

"Hmph," Kikyo started to walk to the door.

"Call me if you need anything and oh...I put an application in for you at um... Royal Moon Arena. That really nice restaurant downtown with some of the best cooks in America and maybe even more."

"Thanks, sounds nice... I guess."

'Wait a second that's the same restaurant Miroku wants to propose to Sango at. I wonder if Kikyo knew?'

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Things get really interesting

Next chapter:

Only A Novice In My Kitchen

_Again, I don't own Tacori_


	4. Only A Novice In My Kitchen

**Chapter 4: Only A Novice In My Kitchen**

Kagome took a quick shower and went to go check her email while Kikyo made breakfast.

"How do you like your eggs!?"

"Fried no yolk!" Kagome called back.

'I know it's only been a day but maybe just maybe I got a reply back for the application Kikyo turned in for me.'

Kagome watched eagerly for the page to load after logging in.

'40 inbox? I haven't been on in forever but, I'm only looking for one thing.'

"Here we go. Royal Moon Arena. I think that's the name," Kagome nervously moved the mouse to click but then...

"Kagome! Here's your egg! You don't want it cold!"

"Coming!" Kagome ran for the kitchen like a greedy little kid.

"We didn't have any sausage so I made bacon and toast."

"Fine with me," Kagome settled down in front of her plate at the table and started cutting her egg with a fork.

"Mmmm this is...uhg!" Kagome spit the egg out,"It has yolk in it!"She made a sour face picking up the egg watching it drip,"And it's runny."

"Well **sor..ry** you ungrateful boob." Kikyo scolded Kagome pointing a spatula at her not paying attention to the oil she left on the hot burner.

"You're the boob; can't follow simple directions. And I know you don't enjoy runny eggs. Come on now, who **can't** cook eggs."

"Next time you can cook your **own** egg master chef. Besides you seem to be doing just...why are you looking at me like that?" Kikyo turned around to follow Kagome's gaze.

"Aaah! It's on fire!" Kikyo filled a cup with water and was just getting ready to throw it on the fire but Kagome grabbed her wrist.

"Do you know nothing! You **never** throw water on a **grease** fire! Now go get the fire extinguisher out of the pantry!"

Kikyo did as she was told and Kagome covered the burning pot with a top until Kikyo came back.

"Hurry up and spray it when I take the top back off!"

"How do you get this thing to...it's stuck," Kikyo struggled.

"No it's not. You have to...SQUIRRR!" Kagome was now covered in the foamy substance.

"Not me you idiot!"

"Sorry I can't concentrate when you're yelling at me!" Kikyo quickly distinguished the fire and sighed in relief.

"You need to learn to...RING RING...RING RING!"

"I got it!" They harmonized.

**:An Acquired Taste:**

"Hello?"

"Hi, I made reservations for two a couple days ago and I would like to make those reservations for six instead if it's not too late."

"If you would have called tomorrow it would have been. I can do that for you. What was your name?"

"Miroku Houshi."

"Your reservations have been made."

"Thank you..._click_."

'Looks like we've found our new chef,' Sesshomaru looked at his computer screen,'Time to make the call.'

**:An Acquired Taste:**

"Give me that phone!" Kagome tugged in her direction.

"No I'm waiting for someone to call! Let...GO!"

"Stop it before it stops ringing."

"No..._click_...Hello this is Kikyo," Kagome wrinkled up her face sitting on the opposite side of the table from Kikyo.

"Oh...oh really...one moment...it's for you," Kikyo smiled.

"Hel...,"

_**"Right here begging you  
**_

_** Please don't go baby**_

_**Please don't go**_

_**Please don't go**_

_**Please don't go**_

_** Please don't go"**_

"Not the singing again," Kagome looked over at Kikyo ready to jump over the table. "You sound pitiful! I've been gone!..._click_...I can't believe you gave me the phone to listen to that mess! Shoot, I'd leave him just 'cause he was singing like that. I thought I got an interview. So, who were you waiting for to call?"

"An old friend," Kikyo said in a sweeter voice.

"Who?"

"You don't know him."

"Him? So it's a boy."

"He's coming down for the dinner Sunday night."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet him. Looks like I'm going to be the only one dateless."

"I'm sorry Kagome," Kikyo sympathized.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome gave a fake smile."I'm going to check my e...RING RING...RING RING."

"I got it! Where's the pho...," Kikyo raced out the kitchen to see Kagome sitting by the computer on the phone.

"I'm wha...but how? You haven't even seen me cook...oh I see...alright...yes sir...thank you."

"I got a job! All thanks to you! I have to get ready. They said they already have a uniform for me and everything."

**:An Acquired Taste:**

"Sesshomaru."

"Did you make the call."

"Yes I did son and now I can retire before Friday."

"Two days early."

"That's right. The new chef will be here soon."

"Alright, thank you father."

Sesshomaru watched his father exit the building and he went to sit at a corner table to await the chef.

'Things will definitely change.'

**:An Acquired Taste:**

"Come on! I know you have more endurance than that!? Where's the extract kick to finish!?" Sango yelled at her trainee. She was at a local park with a running course and a few other obstacles .

"Damn woman, I'm coming."

"I betcha if I had a bone your rude ass would run faster."

"Shut up! I'm coming!" The trainee came to a stop in front of her.

"Alright pretty boy, time for some pull ups."

"How many?" he asked hopping up on the bar.

"How many times do I have to tell you to do as many as you can Inuyasha!? And didn't I tell you to tie up all that white hair!? Here." Sango offered him an elastic to put his hair up.

"It's silver!"

"Mm hm...Now get moving!"

"I know you're suppose to push me but damn, you don't have to yell."

"Are those puppy ears that sensitive? Aw poor puppy. Now try to do one more than you did yesterday."

"Stupid uh uh woman," Inuyasha complained as he did his last few pull ups. "51 uh."

"Alright, we're finished for today. So when am I gonna get to meet your girlfriend? You said you were going to bring her to one of our sessions."

"I'm going to meet her Saturday so you think we can have one then."

"I don't know I'll have to check my schedule. I wanted to buy a gift or two for a special event Sunday."

"Well then maybe not, I have somethings I might need to get for something going down Sunday too."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait I left my cell at home can I borrow yours to make a quick call. I was suppose to make this call earlier."

"Sure, here."

"Thanks."

"I know I was suppose to call you earlier but, one of my friends wanted to know if we could get in free since...what sense does that make!...you rotten old bastard I'm your brother...so, that's dirty...what?"

"Here. The fool hung up."

"Who was it?"

"Nobody important."

**:An Acquired Taste:**

"Oh man, I was sloppy drunk. Look at all this glass. Oh well I gotta hurry so I'll have to clean it up when I get back."

Kagome raced to the metro parking lot and luckily found a car backing out so she wouldn't have to search for ten minutes. She ran over to the boarding station and bought her pass out of the machine then, wanted patiently against a wall.

'This is unbelievable. I got a job in...not even one full day. This is crazy. I better not end up in some rundown restaurant. No...I trust Kikyo enough to believe that's not what I will come to or worst a closing store. I'm so nervous.'

After getting on the metro train, Kagome was up the street from her destination in 10 minutes. She stopped puzzled in front of the building.

"Is this it? Seems kinda...run down or maybe not quite rundown but old. Oh well," Kagome grabbed the handle to the door. 'Time to see the inside.'

As Kagome entered, the view left her at awe. It was a very interesting set up. Coming into the restaurant, there were awards lining the walls left and right. As she reached the main area, in the very center of the room the ceiling was made of glass with a crescent shaped moon running across but still letting enough sunlight in for the diners. Famous art from around the world lined the huge circular dining area and the back wall had a painting of a large white dog with his tail and fur flowing in the wind in a night background with a rather large full moon. On both the left and right side of the place, the dinning area was elevated and closed off; most likely reserved areas.

'Wow I can't wait to see this place at night. Why wonder Miroku chose this place.'

"Welcome to the Royal Moon Arena," came a voice not far from behind Kagome.

"Oh, thank you," Kagome turned to met a young woman about her age holding out a uniform for her.

"Our executive chef told me what you looked like so I could give this to you once you've enter. Now if you will please follow me."

'He told you what I looked like? How would he know that?'

Kagome followed the woman across to the other side on the far left to the kitchen. A few stopped to stare at the new chef; some even smirking. They quickly moved through the kitchen with the cut off being a door likely to lead to the executive chef's office.

"He awaits you up there," the woman opened the door and Kagome slowly and nervously started walking up a wide flight of wood stairs coming to an end at another door where she knocked softly.

"Come in," a voice answered and Kagome entered.

"Have a seat," he commanded with his chair facing away from her. She could only see apart of his hand and he was on the phone.

'That voice...it sounds familiar.'

"No, you will pay like everyone else...it makes perfect sense...by only half...bye little brother..._click..._sorry for the wait. I was just taking care of a nuisance."

"Oh."

"So since you've worked in a kitchen I can say it is to an extent somewhat similar to mine so you should know the rules. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that you never change the given recipe, don't make mistakes, and don't argue with the executive chef. As the sous chef you know that you're in charge of everyone except for me. If the others make mistakes...it's on you. If any of them break the rules in anyway or displease me...it's on you. There is one more rule for newcomers in my kitchen," the man finally turned around in his chair.

"It's it's...you," Kagome could barely get her words out as she almost choked as she swallowed. Her mouth was now wide open and she didn't know what to think. She slapped herself on one cheek and shook her head.

'This isn't happening nope nope nope!'

"You are new to this kitchen so you can trust that it will be different from any other place you may have work in. That's why all the other chefs are in charge of you until I see you as worthy enough to take the place you applied for."

"You can't.."

"Yes I can. Now as the novice of the kitchen, get dressed and get down there."

"So, that's how you knew but, you weren't the one on the phone. This is just a coincidence that the same place Miroku got reservations for is the same place that Kikyo put in an application and the same restaurant owned by you. I don't know if this is a nightmare or blessing in disguise. Now you can criticize me as much as you want,"Kagome frowned at him but spoke calmly.

"You could always leave," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Nope. The one thing I can thank you for is hiring me. I felt so hopeless yesterday and...,"

"Quiet woman and follow your orders or you won't be here much longer."

Kagome changed quickly and headed for the kitchen.

'He might be worst than Naraku.'

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Hey, did anyone notice that the conversation between

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru actually corresponded with one another?

I thought that would be neat putting that together but, anyways

I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can.


	5. Fresh Fruit

**Chapter 5: Fresh Fruit**

"Hey Kikyo! Kagome! I'm back ear...what in the...why is it so smoky in here?" Sango wondered as she took her key out of the door,"Smells like a fire," she followed the smell to the kitchen where the intensity of _burnt_ air increased. She sat across the table from Kikyo who obviously was the cause of the odor considering that she was staring into space at the stove.

"Kikyo?"

"Hm?"

"What happened?"

"I forgot I left the burner on and I was arguing with Kagome for insulting my food then I turned around and the oil in the pan was on fire."

"I can't leave you two home together for two hours without something happening. Last time Kagome let the tub over flow and it soaked the carpet outside the door leaving a soggy moldy smell when I just had the carpets cleaned; lets me know that one of you had to spill something."

"That was almost a year ago."

"That's not the point. The point is you and Kagome are so inattentive. Speaking of Kagome...where is she?"

"At her first day at her new job."

"Oh, good for her. Where is she working? We can go there for lunch."

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Kagome stood back and watched. The speed in the kitchen was utterly insane yet the food was perfection; the fastest assembly line she'd ever seen. Some were placing food on plates without looking being preoccupied with tossing vegetables while others drizzling deserts and preparing the next recipe.

'Wow,' Kagome mouthed from the corner she stood in, 'Hey wait a second, why doesn't my uniform look like theirs?' Kagome questioned herself looking down at her white collared shirt and black slacks and back at their gray pants and white aprons then she felt hot breath on her ear.

"Are you just going to stand there girl?"

Kagome faced the man who spoke.

"Oh Sesshomaru I was just...,"

"I told you before no excuses, and one other thing...,"

"Yes?"

"In this kitchen...no, any place you may see me you will refer to me as Mr. Taishou. Now get moving."

"I don't know where to start. I mean I can balance plates on my head while taking an order but, I can't move like that and multi-task."

"It's best you learn how or you won't be here long."

"But they're all like you; demons with speed."

"Your excuses sicken me. Take a look again...some are like you," Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. "Listen carefully!" He yelled over the other chefs,"Our new sous chef here, Kagome will be preparing the dish for the food critic coming next Friday. So, you all are responsible for helping our _guess_ around the kitchen until that time comes," Sesshomaru lowered his voice,"In the mean time, you can take orders," Sesshomaru walked off.

"Hey, I came here to cook not wait tables," Kagome grabbed his sleeve then placed her hands on her hips.

"It takes more than a day to become a sous chef at the Royal Moon Arena besides your job is the exact title of the label on your shirt," he turned and walked towards his office door.

"Kagome? That's my name," she pulled up on the label.

"Look again girl."

Kagome squinted her eyes,"What? Waitress? I'm not waiting no damn tables!!" The kitchen became still and Sesshomaru stopped right in front of his office door.

"Yes you will. You said so yourself; it's something you're good at. Back to work!" The assembly line came back to life and Sesshomaru slammed his office door.

**:An Acquired Taste:**

"This is it?" Sango questioned Kikyo now standing in from of the restaurant.

"I think so," Kikyo answer uncertain herself.

"But it's so old."

"Sango?"

"What is it?"

"Let's just...go inside."

"Okay," Sango started to giggle.

"What, what?"

"You...you got Kagome working at a shack."

"No I don't, just come on so we can look at the...ooooh," Kikyo and Sango both entered looking around in astonishment.

"Oh...oh wow," Sango made an attempt to speak but, couldn't find the right words.

"Good afternoon ladies. Is this your first time dining here?" A tall man wearing his hair braided down his back with a violet crest on his forehead greeted.

"Oh...yes this is our first time here," Kikyo answered.

"Well when you ladies are done surveying your new surrounding, I'll be glad to assist you," he flashed Kikyo a smile and she lightly smiled back.

'I could have sworn I seen that girl here earlier but she was...'

"Good afternoon ladies and welcome to Royal Moon Arena," Kagome appeared by the man's side with a friendly smile holding a couple of menus, "My name is Kagome and I'll be your server today. Please follow me this way." 'Why did those two idiots have to show up. They'll be laughing at this forever.'

Sango and Kikyo followed behind Kagome snickering back and forth already.

"You will be sitting directly under the glass ceiling today," Kagome placed the menus in front of the two.

"You can stop playing waitress now _Ms. Kagome_ and go back in the kitchen," Sango looked at Kagome with a straight face then busted out laughing and Kikyo giggled along, "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't expect this," Sango continued.

"Well you can expect to receive a lot of stares sitting in the middle," Kagome bent down and whispered in Sango's ear, "I'll be back in a sec."

"So what, let people stare."

"Sango, you were wrong for that."

"You feel bad because you're the one who got her the job as a _sous chef._ You saw her name tag _Waitress Kagome?"_

"It's not funny, calm down."

"She's gonna be a _sue_ chef for real."

"Shut up."

"She's gonna sue your ass."

"Shut up Sango, people **are** starting to stare. You're embarrassing me."

"I'm just having a little fun relax. I'm not gonna cause a seen. Gosh, loosen up Kikyo; have a little fun. People **do** laugh in restaurants."

Kikyo put her elbows on the table and rubbed her temples.

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Kagome made her way back to the front to greet the next set of people and waited by the podium next to the man that greeted Sango and Kikyo when they appeared.

"Oh...," Kagome slapped herself,"This is so embarrassing."

"What is?"

"My friends coming in to see me working as a waitress."

"What's so embarrassing about it. I volunteered to work up here, but I'm also a chef."

"I'm the new sous chef."

"A woman, the new sous chef in Sesshomaru's kitchen? So, it isn't a lie. Things are definitely going to change with a woman in the kitchen."

"Is that an insult...," Kagome looked up at his tag, "Bankotsu?"

"Take it as you will little lady. Go and wait your table."

"Hmph, stupid," Kagome murmured under her breath as she walked back to her friend's table.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Lemonade," Kikyo replied.

"I will have the same."

"I'll be right back with that unless you are ready to order."

"Kagome," Kikyo grabbed her wrist, "I'm so sorry. I messed up your egg then set you up to work as a waitress. Please sit down for a minute," Kikyo pulled Kagome to sit down.

"Kikyo, don't feel bad. Only if you knew who my boss was, you'd know it's not your fault."

"Who is he or is it a she?" Sango asked.

"It's a he and I saw you two looking at the layout of this place when you walked in. Pretty, isn't it?"

"Pretty ain't the word," Sango replied looking around again.

"That's because this is the restaurant owned by world renown chef Sesshomaru."

"Oh...wow. I knew he had a restaurant in D.C. but from the outside, I'd walk right past it."

"Yeah Sango and that's why this place is only know by famous people and people who booked reservations for special occasions. That's why he can walkout in the open without people all over him. Now, I got to go. If that stupid,ungrateful, worst than my last boss, fool shows up and sees me sitting here, he's gonna...,"

"Higurashi, I see you've made new friends and have decided to join them," Sesshomaru appeared behind Kagome.

"Oh hi um...Taishou er...Mr.Tashiou sir," Kagome frowned at her friends who stared with interest at the man behind her.

Sesshomaru bent down to her level and whispered in her ear,"Follow me woman."

"Uh...," Kagome giggled nervously, "I guess Bankotsu will be serving you guys," she quickly got up from the table and paced behind Sesshomaru who already took off ahead.

Sango and Kikyo stared at Sesshomaru's form until he disappeared behind the double doors followed by Kagome.

"Kikyo, you know, he reminds me of someone."

"Yeah, me too."

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Kagome stopped behind Sesshomaru in the kitchen noticing that it was empty.

"Um Sesshomaru...I mean Mr. Taishou, where is everyone?"

"Your friends came during our lunch break. They will be waiting a good thirty minutes to be served,"he pulled something out of the refrigerator.

"Oh."

"Take this," Sesshomaru gave Kagome an apple.

"Thanks but, what's this for?"

"That is you."

"Wha...,"

"Listen careful," Sesshomaru walked down to a counter where knives and other utensils where magnetically stuck to the wall, "The apple ;the fruit; is a representation of you but...," he grabbed a knife, "What is inside, came first. The core ;the heart; that holds the seeds is me...," he started walking back towards Kagome. "I hold this place together meaning the chefs are the seeds in which I hold together because without me they wouldn't have their positions. Then comes you, the last part; young fresh and the outer shell of this business. The part that wouldn't be here without the center structure; so my point is...," he took Kagome's apple and cut it in half with little to no force, "There would be no you if not for me. You need to show me that you can handle this by doing your job and then by next week you may have your position as the sous chef. Do you understand what I just explained to you?" He was inches away from her face looking her dead in the eyes watching the fear seep in.

Kagome wouldn't turn away and replied with a simple,"Yes."

"Good. Congratulations, you will start cooking in the kitchen tomorrow. The other chefs will be watching you," he gave Kagome a real uniform and walked off.

**:An Acquired Taste:**


	6. He Made You Crazy

**Chapter 6: He Made You Crazy**

Kagome flung rice, crumbs, and other unidentifiable foods to the floor as she wiped the counters with more force than necessary with her tousled hair swinging wildly behind her.

"Woman, what are you doing?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru shaking out the rag allowing the contents to fall to the floor. "I'm not trying to be smart but seriously what does it look like I'm doing?" She was now lathering the wash rag with dish detergent.

"Looks like your swinging yourself around like a dusty rag doll that hasn't seen the light. You look pitiful like an old woman with no teeth," Sesshomaru waited for Kagome's reaction as he learned from the pass two days she's quick to retaliate.

"Now that wasn't even necessary. This rag doll with no teeth is trying to get your kitchen clean that you've been making me clean by myself for the pass two days and your sloppy ass cooks don't make it any easier," Kagome wrung the excess soapy water out over the counters then lashed the rag out in Sesshomaru's direction who stood no less than five feet away then proceeded to scrub the counters with her eccentric movement.

Sesshomaru continued to stare to see what outrageous stunt she'd pull next but her eccentric style of cleaning wouldn't allow him to wait. He walked over to Kagome who was stretched across the counter trying to reach the other side and snatched the rag and popped her in the ass with it.

"Ow! Damn! What was that for!? Kagome jumped down rubbing her sore behind.

"Instead of hopping around like a cracked up monkey take the next two steps to civilization and use your developed brain."

"If you weren't my boss I'd...,"

"Keep my mouth shut unless you want another week staying late to clean. Instead of scrubbing and frowning hard enough to make your hair fall out you need to use this," he pulled out an unlabeled spray bottle with a clear substance inside. "I mixed this up myself and I noticed you hand washed the dishes when we have dishwashers. I thought you were brighter than your actions but then again you've always got a confused or bewildered look on your face."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with the same bewildered look he spoke of then busted out laughing.

"You mashed potato!"

"What?" Sesshomaru stole her last expression.

"That's right, you're really not that bright yourself. When you walked in here Thursday, Friday, and this morning didn't you smell that all over the kitchen? And as for the dishes, just like at home I hand wash the dishes then put them in the dishwasher to be ran," Kagome laughed spraying the counters.

"Then why do you act with such foolishness instead of simply getting the job done?"

"And you call yourself a taiyoukai."

"I asked you a question," Sesshomaru gazed blankly over at Kagome now stroking the counters gently wih the wash rag she snatched back from.

"You trusted me alone the other nights and with your keys to lock up. Why don't you trust me now? I believe my work is well beyond satisfactory." Kagome purposely avoided his question.

"Answer my question," irritation started to linger in his voice.

"I like your kitchen but I don't like you. Your presence is annoying. I'm always doing something wrong. I had to get my anger out somehow."

"Then why can't you treat me the way you clean the kitchen? Sesshomaru asked just curious to hear what she'd say.

"Ha...who I look like? I'm not your girlfriend. I'm not gonna caress and bath you. I told you I don't like you not even a minute ago," Kagome moved to make her exit but stopped at Sesshomaru's shoulder when he began to speak.

"No, let me break it down for your simple mind," he stepped in front of her and glared into her amused eyes. "What I mean is why can't you treat me with respect? It wouldn't surprise me if your attitude and lack of respect is the cause of you losing your last job."

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed back in his face. "My last boss was a dirty bastard with a need for attention."

"Who was your last boss?" Sesshomaru asked with little interest.

"Naraku, owner of...,"

"Black Magic," emotion flashed in his eyes, "I know who he is."

"Then you know of his sick approach to getting what he wants?"

"Has he ever done anything to you?"

"The only thing he did to me was lower my salary and fire me for the stupidest reason."

"Why didn't you do anything? Your not afraid to speak open minded with me. What prevents you from doing so with him?"

Silence rained over the room with the exception of the hum of the refrigerator. The amusement in Kagome's eyes flushed with worry and she turned away from her stoic boss who actually seemed concerned.

"I said enough already. I'll see you Monday," Kagome walked around him.

"No you won't"

"Why?"

"You will be here eight sharp tomorrow morning."

"What? You said I could have Sunday off. There's an important event I need to attend and prepare for tomorrow."

"Do you truly think your excuses are enough to alter my decision? When you learn to retain information then maybe I can sympathize with you. This is the last time I reiterate my dislike of excuses to you. I want to see you here tomorrow."

"But what if it was my grandpa's funeral?" Kagome faced him with a jokingly sad face.

"But it's not."

"How do you know?"

"Shut up and get out."

**--:An Acquired Taste:--**

Later that evening when the sky had fully altered to the dark side, a light autumn breeze swayed the black curtains that hung almost to the floor of a dimly lit bedroom where a plotting man resided. His bloody red eyes gazed steady but dangerously out the window. If one was bold enough to break his line of thought, his look promised a possibly fatal end. His eyes shifted swiftly as his bedroom door crept open.

"Unless you have some important or useful information, leave." The man stood facing a woman with her hair pinned up and eyes that matched his in color.

"The woman, Kagome hasn't taken just any ordinary position at the Royal Moon Arena. She is indeed the new sous chef."

"Watch her closely. She is a valuable asset to that Taishou's business. We are about equal in success and business but the only way that should change is if I succeed over him in this battle."

"Don't mind me but you wouldn't have to worry about any possible down falls in your business if you never fired her."

"True that maybe but don't forget I gave you her position and a pay raise. Besides her being at the Royal Moon Arena gives us an advantage in bringing them down and then I will render victorious on top of all business."

"Kagome knows your secrets, why pass restaurant, businesses, and so forth failed. This may not be as easy as you think."

The man progressed forward taking the woman's wrist, twisting and bending it forward causing her to cringe in pain falling to her knees.

"But it is that simple. Do you doubt me Kagura?"

Aah...uh no."

"Have you forgot what happens to those foolish enough to share my secrets?"

"No, no I haven't," she screeched painfully.

"Good. Then you should follow up on my request?"

"Yes."

"Now get your filth out of my sight." He released her and she made a quick escape.

'Sesshomaru, you have underestimated me until now.'

**--:An Acquired Taste:--**

"You know since Thursday Kagome has been getting home pass the hour she's suppose to get here," Sango spoke of the obvious to Kikyo who just exited the bathroom brushing her hair.

"I've noticed. She did say her boss was making her stay later to clean."

"Yeah, but I think it's more than that."

"What do you mean?" Kikyo came and sat on the opposite side of Sango's bed.

"You saw how attractive her boss was. She was in the kitchen for about fifteen minutes with him then she came out and told us the restaurant was on it's lunch break hour. What else could she be doing?"

"Sango!"

"What?"

"The smell of sex is strong and her hair would be tousled and she would be breathing hard or something. Think logical. You're starting to sound like Miroku."

"Yeah whatever." 'Stupid Miroku.'

CRASH SLAM!!

"You crazy...you crazy that's why! I didn't say anything!" Kagome threw herself in the house slamming and locking the door behind her. Sango and Kikyo soon joined her in the room where she was on her knees with her hands in her hair.

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Sango sat by her side putting her hand on her back.

"It's not my fault. I didn't want to do it!" Kagome shook her head almost in tears.

"Didn't want to do what?" Sango questioned.

"He made me!" Kagome continued.

"Kikyo look outside in the hall." Kikyo did what she was asked and turned back to the two.

"If someone chased her here they're not here now."

"On the metro after I left the Royal Moon Arena."

"What? Kagome what or who? Was it Kouga again?

"Naraku."

**--:An Acquired Taste:--**

What secret has Kagome allow to boil out the pot and what does her late boss have to do with it?

Will Sesshomaru's unexpected concern come into play? Let's just say it's sugar coated. Next Chapter:

A Taste of Me Part One

You know with a title like that the next chapter has to be sweet and don't worry it won't be another

two month wait. I apologize for that. My aunt in Delaware doesn't have a computer. I'm back home

now but by the end of the week I'll be in Georgia but this time I'll have a laptop.


	7. A Taste of Me Part One

**Chapter 7: A Taste of Me Part One**

"Doesn't it taste good? Doesn't it taste sweet? You know what I want but they don't. They will when they've had a taste of me."

Kagome could only see the devious grin on the man's face who spoke. The rest of his body was veiled by the darkness in which he resided. An unstable light that hung above flickered every so often allowing her to see his crossed legs from where he sat. He slowly rose from his seat walking into the light holding his most deadly way into one's heart. With the blink of the eye he was no longer there and the scenery had changed. She was watching a woman eat a slice of vanilla cake with a lemon tart drizzle. She was at a restaurant that went out of business up the street from her last job.

"Mmmm...," the woman said slowly savoring the taste as she closed her eyes," You can tell him I said it taste like...it taste like...," the skin on the woman's face began to fall off as her head shook unsteadily side to side.

"Uhg ah!" Kagome let out a yelp as she attempted to get up realizing she was strapped to her seat. She turned back to face the woman when her hand grabbed her upper arm. Kagome closed her eyes not ready to see what was next.

"Taste like something sweet," a different man from before purred in her ear now kissing her neck.

Kagome was in her room lying in the submissive position on her bed. Still afraid to open her eyes she allowed the act to continue. She felt his hands run over her toned stomach and beginning to pull her jeans off her hips. Then she opened her eyes.

"Kouga?" Kagome pushed him off and jumped out of the bed.

"Kagome," Kouga reached out stepping off the bed,"Tell me why...,"

Yet another alteration he vanished and Kagome stood alone with nothing but the taunting voice she heard before.

"You will never be the same Kagome...Kagome!?" the voice became more femine and more friendly but worrisome.

Kagome began to back up and felt herself fall. When she opened her eyes Kikyo and Sango were staring down at her both moving their lips but Kagome couldn't hear a word they were saying until she closed and opened her eyes again.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"We heard you screaming?"

"Of course she's not okay."

"Something's not right."

"Yeah thinking back to last night."

Sango and Kikyo went back and forth frantically asking questions and adding facts. They helped Kagome back on her bed and waited for her to calm down some more before farther questioning.

Kagome looked over at her alarm clock on the night stand.

"It's almost eight o-clock. I have to be at work in five minutes."

"I know you don't think you're going anywhere the way you've been acting," Sango looked at her with serious concern.

"Besides, we have to help you get better for Miroku's special event tonight."

"Whatever," Sango rolled her eyes at Kikyo's comment. "You don't want to be acting crazy when Kikyo's boyfriend finally shows up. This should be interesting to see who she's been secretly dating behind our backs all this time.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Kagome agreed with her friends trying to relax and forget her worries for the time being but she couldn't. She was about sure Sesshomaru would fire her and if not Kouga, Naraku would show up. She knew some how he knew she accidentally gave hints that he has been doing something terribly wrong.

The night before on the train she saw him. He was following her with that same unforgettably evil grin he wears. Instead of standing to see what he had to say when he appeared behind her, she ran. He had to be watching her when she insulted him as she described him to Sesshomaru who some how came across to her as Naraku's enemy.

"Well Kikyo if he doesn't get here in twenty minutes, I have something important I need to go take care of but then again...you know what I'll just see him when I get back," Sango left the room in somewhat of a hurry.

"Kagome if you need anything I'll be in the livingroom," Kikyo was soon gone behind Sango.

She didn't pay any attention to a word she said as much as she wanted to tell both of them not to leave. She felt unsafe, venerable alone although it was light outside.

'Sesshomaru, he asked me that very question. Why didn't I do anything? And I just began to regret not doing anything when he said that. Naraku is right, I will never be the same.'

**--:An Acquired Taste:--**

A whirl of leaves crackled as a cool breeze scrapped them along the side walk. Stopping the flow by stepping on a few leaves with a crisp crunch was a man in a dark blue suit fitting comfortably on his tall lean body. The direction of the wind changed as he opened the door to his luxurious black Lexus and his silver tresses flashed and whipped lively. He quickly put the car in drive and pulled into the light traffic smoothly.

After about twenty minutes of driving, upon hitting a red light he noticed a familiar woman entering the restaurant Black Magic.

'That woman, is a friend of Kagome's. I wonder if she knows something about Naraku. I highly doubt she has come to eat at the restaraunt her friend was fired from.'

He flipped open his cell phone and quickly called a number.

**--:An Acquired Taste:--**

Sango entered the dimly lit restaurant approaching the first waiter she saw.

"Excuse me I would like to speak to your...," Sango was side tracked when she saw a flash of silver hair walk pass her and head for the bathroom. "Never mind." She grabbed the man's shoulder and he quickly spun around.

"Sango?"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I hope you're not eating here."

"Of course not. I'd never eat anything at this asshole's place. I just came to take a shit; I think it's something I ate yesterday. I figured I blow up his bathroom since I was walking by because I can't hold it anymore."

"So when do I get to meet your girlfriend?"

"If you wait a good ten or twenty minutes I'm going to meet her when I leave here."

"Okay, that's just enough time to take care of a little something."

Sango went to ask for Naraku and Inuyasha went to his only destination. Just as she approached another waiter Naraku caught her eyes and she quickly made her way over.

"Um...you mind if I have a word with you?"

Naraku smiled looking down at Sango. He was up to something for he quickly agreed to speak with her.

She followed swiftly behind him until they came into his office. He sat in his seat and motioned for her to sit across from him.

"Sango is it not? Kagome's dear friend, what is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"I saw that little smirk you gave me. You know exactly why I'm here so don't think this is just a little game." Sango's face was dead serious and she had no fear looking him straight in the eye.

"Do you assume because I smile when you are serious that I'm playing games?" Sango's expression failed to change as he waited for an answer. "Well then if you believe that is true then you've just joined the game of life by involving yourself in something you have no business in."

"Are you serious? You can't phase me so easily. You know why I came so you take my little visit as a warning. Don't come anywhere near Kagome or it will be you who suffers," Sango got out of her seat still not satisfied. She had a bad feeling he was completely unaffected by her threat. He was still smiling at the back of her head as she left his office.

She waited outside of the men's bathroom for a minute until a man left and she got a sniff of the nauseating smell then deciding to wait outside. Inuyasha soon made his appearance behind her and fortunately he didn't carry the smell out with him.

"Aaah...he won't be getting much business today unless they have strong stomachs," Inuyasha stretched.

"Hmph...good."

**--:An Acquired Taste:--**

DUNG DOON!!

Kagome sat up near a panic attack when she heard the door bell ring and Kikyo call after. She could hear the door open and she waited for a scream or a thud but she heard nothing but the door being clicked shut and locked. No, but wait something was coming.

"Kagome, I meant to tell you he called about twenty minutes ago to tell you he was stopping by to give you something important but um...yeah."

'Sesshomaru?' Kagome thought mentally.

He waited for Kikyo to disappear before shutting the door and Kagome watched him come around to the other side of her bed to sit in a chair that wasn't too far. He was holding two thick files that he gave to Kagome before sitting. She opened the first one and her expression quickly changed.

"Why the hell did you come all the way to Northern Virginia to give me this? Who the hell is this?"

"Don't test my patience girl. The restaurant doesn't open until 5. I wanted you to come early so you could learn something about your boss you seem to fear."

"So are you trying to tell me that this man, Onigumo with shoulder length dark brown hair and eyes is Naraku?" Kagome held up the front page of a fugitive on the run who was from Japan.

"Yes."

"He was fined and sentenced to fifteen years in prison for the murder of various restaurant owners but some how he escaped and made his way to Europe."

Kagome opened the next file and read the name aloud Hitomi Kagewaki?"

"That is also Naraku. Note that his appearance has altered. His hair is long, curly, and darker. He had his name legally changed to such. Again he tried to start his business and was discovered harboring the bodies of restaurant and business owners thought to have went out of business under floor boards in his restaurant. It was discovered by a costumer. Before he could be arrested he fled here and had yet another alteration in his appearance and another name change. But he has taken a new approach to success and now you will tell me, what is his secret?'"

Kagome was already beyond shock from Naraku's criminal history and she was still stirred by his appearance the previous night and her dream about all her worries.

"You'll never be the same again."

Sesshomaru frowned looking at Kagome staring into space.

"Do you think something he has done or can do will change me? Ridiculous. I came to tell you that the law can't help you."

"But you can?" Kagome snapped her head in his direction.

"I never agreed to help you. I just came to get some answers. Naraku seems to value you in some way although he fired you. You know something and you will tell me."

"His taste is sugar coated...," Kagome paused.

"Is that all?"

"No."

"Then go on woman so that I may leave."

"His taste is poison."

"Is that why you fear him?"

"No."

"Then you have one more thing to tell me."

**--:An Acquired Taste:--**

"She says she lives here."

"Oh don't be silly Inuyasha this is where I live," Sango laughed to herself unlocking the door.

"I know what my woman told me wench." Inuyasha shook his fist at her.

As Sango opened the door she called in to Kikyo,"Hey did he get here yet?"

Kikyo soon ran to the door to greet Sango with surprised eyes.

"Looks like he just got here."

"Hn?" Sango turned around meeting Kikyo's gaze. "Inuyasha? Hn ha ha...eee yeah."

**--An Acquired Taste:--**

So who is more suprised; Kikyo, Inuyasha, or Sango?

How will Miroku's get together at Royal Moon Arena turn out?

What else could Kagome be hiding?

Next Chapter:

_A Taste of Me Part II_

I'm addicted to the Olympics. If it wasn't for that I would have

got this chapter out sooner, my apologies.

So, has anyone found a hint to why my story

is titled _An Acquired Taste?_

Just wondering


	8. A Taste of Me Part Two

**Chapter 8: A Taste of Me Part Two  
**

No man stood more anxious than Miroku. He had been fidgeting all day. He woke up out of three dreams of rejection the previous night and every time he touched the velvety box that held the lustrous engagement ring, his hands shook uncontrollably. When he proposed, he wanted to hold a steady but sincere look staring into Sango's eyes, not a scared pleading look of a prisoner.

As he entered the great room of his cozy two bedroom apartment, the quiet atmosphere echoed with the sound of his shoes contacting the polished black walnut floors that lately reminded him of himself. On the outside he seemed sharp and polished but when contacted in the wrong spot he creaked like something was loosening, causing a reason to worry. His worry was the least bit of confidence that the woman...the _only_ woman he wanted by his side, would turn him down.

Longing for fresh cool air in hopes that it would calm him down, he opened the back double glass doors better revealing a serene fall scenery of coniferous trees obscuring the view to the highway. He took in a deep breath then exhaled releasing some of his tension, enough to convince him that Sango had stronger feelings for him than his pessimistic mind would let him believe at the time. He had never experienced something so nerve recking in his life from the fear of rejection. Miroku looked into the view of the rising sun running his proposal lines through his head, whispering them aloud.

"Sango, I ...," unexpectedly interrupted he reached into his pocket and looked at his vibrating phone. 'Kagome.'

"Hello?"

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Kagome, I know Sango seemed a little upset with me last time we met because she thinks I'm giving myself to another women."

"Ha! Sounds like you need to go to that talk show in New York," Kagome laughed unaware of the sincerity in his voice.

"No, Kagome I'm serious so, I wanted to avoid contact with her until this evening. I'm still thinking about how I wish to present the ring and I don't want her so upset with me she doesn't even bother to show up. You know how Sango gets."

"Sadly yes. Maybe we should meet up at the museums or something. We could just walk around and talk over a light lunch but we'll calm you down."

"Sounds good."

"I know you must be quite nervous. As long as Kikyo and uh...whatever his name is don't get too intimate in front of her she won't think so negatively of you," Kagome continued to innocently joke around with attempts to loosen him up but she realized she would have to do that when they are actually face to face.

"Well...," he said breathy,"I'll meet you at the art museum by one which is about an hour from now.

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Wait...," Kagome shouted out at the last minute.

"Yes?"

"Don't over think this. Sango does get a little over emotional at times but, I can't talk. You just have to try...try to have an optimistic view on this and I'll promise you everything will be fine."

"Thanks Kagome."

"Your welcome."

"Bye."

Miroku placed the phone back in his pocket and peered at himself through the glass doors on his way back inside. He fixed the collar of his red polo shirt and was on his way.

'Kagome is always the optimist. Hopefully this time she's right.'

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Inuyasha's choleric attitude had gotten to him. Sango had continued to stare aghast at the new discovered couple for quite sometime, until it struck her how much of an idiot Inuyasha was. He knew both of them and their address but he couldn't figure out they lived together. Saying so out loud brought out a ranting Inuyasha. It wasn't so bad until he realized who both Kikyo and Sango suspected had a relation to him walked out the back followed by Kagome. This really set him off and since, he had been mopping at the kitchen table watching Kikyo go up and down the kitchen preparing for a late breakfast. Sango got sick of his attitude and left the room.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask ya something?"

Inuyasha looked down at the table picking at a crack in between the white square tiles that laid 9x5 across the table top. When ever he asked if he could ask a question it usually meant he was serious. Kikyo quickly sat across from him after pushing down a couple slices of bread in the toaster and anxiously awaited his question. She stared apprehensively at his down set eyes until he looked back up straight into her eyes.

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Does Sesshomaru come here daily?"

Kikyo dimmed squinting up her eyes and slightly leaning forward,"No he hasn't showed up any other time before. Why?"

"Define taste?"

"What?" she dipped her chin down and wrinkling her brow, "If this is about my cooking you don't have to...,"

"Kikyo, define it,"Inuyasha spoke sternly, fully cracking open his more serious side but Kikyo, not feeling a vibe of seriousness just gapped addled by his random request but quickly answered.

"To try a little of something for flavor."

"So you don't know," Inuyasha stated as a relief but Kikyo continued to stare baffled by him declaring her definition wrong. He was making absolutely no sense to her causing her to grow more frustrated with him as the gap of silence grew between the two. Then knocking the silence out, the toast popped out of the toaster, one landing on the floor so black it was purple.

Both shifted their eyes to the floor then looked up at each other. Kikyo got up and threw the crusted out bread on a plate and slammed it in front of Inuyasha,"Define that! Since you wanna be funny. I know you were picking around insulting my food. I don't know why people are so stuck on flattering others. I think it's sad we have to lie to get around in today's world. That's why you need to be the one person I can trust not to hide the truth," Kikyo stormed out the room with one last request,"Call me when Sango is out and ready."

Her outburst startled Sango who came rushing out of her room to find Kikyo: elbows out, hands balled up, strained neck looking as though she was about to poke somebody's damn eye out.

"Kikyo, what's your problem?"

"Define taste," Kikyo responded in a rushed voice barely acknowledging her presents.

"Define...," Sango's question was drowned out by the boom at the end of the hallway, "Well then fine, be that way. I'll ask Inuyasha if he's still not pouting."

Sango found Inuyasha still staring at the burnt piece of toast that Kikyo left him with but he yielded to her presents when she sat across from him.

"Want something?"

"Actually I do. I want to know why in the world would Kikyo say something to me like define taste."

Inuyasha sneered, "Because she couldn't do it."

"Tsk," Sango rolled her eyes, "she couldn't define taste? Yeah right."

"I'm not trying to be an ass. If Kikyo wasn't so sensitive about her cooking she would know what I was trying to say which is rather important and quite serious."

"Well don't count on telling her anytime today with Miroku's dinner for his proposal tonight. I still can't believe him."

"You know he's going to propose?" Inuyasha's eyes widen.

Sango quirked her lips and raised an eyebrow with attitude as she looked Inuyasha down and up,"Duh. Just don't tell her or it's bound to be quite a controversial tonight."

"I'm not. I'm going to tell you."

Sango motioned back,"Me?"

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Kagome could have been considered forced to dress and leave with Sesshomaru. For some odd reason, out of no where, he decided that he wanted to continue their conversation in a more discreet location. She noticed upon their departure, a new face was in the living room but quite strangely, a familiar face. She came to the conclusion that Sesshomaru and the unidentified male had some sort of close relation and a rivalry going. She didn't bother to ask. She automatically assumed Sesshomaru wouldn't heed to her question.

The whole car ride, she avoided looking in Sesshomaru's direction. She felt his eyes on her the whole time she was on the phone when Miroku called wanting her to meet him...at the current time, in ten minutes. Unfortunately it didn't appear she'd make it by the time he had set.

Now at the restaurant, closed up in Sesshomaru's office he was prepared to reveal something with great significance to her. She already was a little weary as to if she should fully trust him or not. As a boss she couldn't stand him but, what seemed like his unprofessional self if it could be called so, slightly scared her.

"I'm aware of your wrong doings under Naraku, that is the last thing I wanted you to tell me about, but we will deal with that later, but there is still one thing I request of you."

"That will be?"

"I have some important business to take care of in Sardinia, Italy with an old friend who is widely known as Chef Mateo Salvati. As my Sous Chef, it is mandatory for you to come with me."

Kagome shifted in her chair and just stared. Yeah, she was ecstatic to be going to Italy but questions still flooded her mind.

"What was so important and what was the point of telling me Naraku's fugitive history if you only wanted to tell me about a last minute scheduled trip to Italy?"

"If you haven't figured it out by now, you'll eventually find out later," Sesshomaru said in an almost irritated voice rolling his eyes then standing to look out the window behind him. He caught sight of Kagura briskly approaching the building. She was dressed comfortably in a black suit and a creme colored blouse along with heels that set her at almost six feet. She gave the front door a few of tugs then backed off frustrated that it wouldn't open.

Sesshomaru shot out of his office calling out to Kagome,"Go out the back and wait in my car. We leave tonight at 6."

"Tonight!?" Kagome appeared by Sesshomaru's side like she was shot out of the sky,"I have something important to attend right here, at this restaurant tonight! I can't leave tonight! And I was suppose to be with Miroku fifteen minutes ago."

Sesshomaru didn't even pause to look at her. He just dug in his pocket and handed her his car keys. "Get in the car."

Kagome stopped in her foot steps and dangled the keys in front of her face mouth wide open in disbelief, but she marched out the back with her shoulders hunched up and pointed forward and knees straight.

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Miroku stood in front of the art museum impatiently, checking his watch every few seconds. At first he thought, well it's okay to be a couple minutes late but now it was getting ridiculous. He pulled out his phone and dialed Kagome's number. It rang and rang and rang and rang...and rang some more until finally, it went to voice mail. He scolded Kagome under his breath redialing her number letting the annoying 'boop' rang in his ear once more. This time, he still didn't get an answer. Finally with his last attempt to reach her, she answered but, all he heard was shuffling and muffled voices. Then a piercing scream giving his brain a sharp rattle blasted through the phone. Those around him either leaving or entering the museum, stopped giving him looks that would be given to a misbehaving child.

"Kagome!?" the call ended with a loud crack and Miroku quickly acquired a new destination. He had no clue to her current location so, he first called Kikyo who didn't answer her phone then quickly built up the courage to call Sango who to his relief answered.

"Sango, where is Kagome?"

"She left with her boss Sesshomaru about an hour ago. Where are you?"

"It's not important now just tell me where you think she is."

"Meet me at the restaurant you planned to have your dinner at tonight." With that said Sango abruptly ended the call.

"Sango." 'She's still not at peace with me.'

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Pacing back and forth in his busy kitchen, Naraku realized the real reason Sesshomaru hired Kagome. It was something more than the tastes found in the kitchen. It was a special taste, an old taste, a permanent definition of taste that very few knew of. Taste had very little to do with food and drink but rather the words that described a taste. These descriptive words defined how lethal a person was no matter how sweet the taste but that's only half of the definition.

Naraku watched his chefs closely as they prepared dishes for the few people willing to withstand the awful smell permeating from the mens' bathroom. Believe it or not, cooking showed one's ability to fight. It takes a lot of precision and hand-eye coordination to properly use the many utensils in the kitchen. Like the saying goes, it's easier said than done. In other words, don't underestimate a chef.

Reverting his attention back to the horrid smell, he went back to his fusing.

"Damn that shitty mutt! And Kagura believed it was some little gigots going around dropping rotten eggs. I'll bust an egg on her head if she comes back with more nonsense. Kanna!" he called to a young lady who appeared to be the youngest chef in his kitchen. She was a very fair-skinned girl with the darkest of eyes and the whitest of hair.

"Yes, Naraku sir?"

"Come with me. We have somethings to look into." They disappeared into his gloomy office clearly up to no good.

**:An Acquired Taste:**

Two long hours later, finally both Miroku and Sango as well as Kikyo and Inuyasha arrived at the Royal Moon Arena. It was now three-thirty in the afternoon and posted on the door was the opening time of five o-clock.

Sango leaned against the door of the restaurant running her fingers through her hair near tears.

"I knew something was wrong when Kagome came running in the house like a crazy person. Something is not right. I don't think she's safe."

The group all surrounded Sango who just broke into tears and Inuyasha was first to try and console her.

"Remember what I told you about t-a-s-t-e? She left with Sesshomaru so she should be alright," he placed a hand on her shivering shoulder.

"I didn't believe you at first but now I do." Sango sniffed responding to Inuyasha but looking over at Miroku who gave her a sympathetic look; eyes pleading.

"Sango? Can I talk to you...around back?" he asked.

Sango didn't answer but she followed by his side to the back of the restaurant.

Kikyo now enraged turned to Inuyasha with a look that could kill. He knew right away what she was prepared to say.

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me about t-a-s-t-e?"

"I tried to but you went and jumped to conclusions rambling on about flattery and truth. If you would stop being so irrational you wouldn't be so sensitive about everything. You don't have to worry about me not being trustworthy."

Kikyo carefully took in his words turning her concern back to Kagome's where abouts. "What does taste have to do with Kagome and are you positive she's alright with your brother? I feel this is all my fault. I'm the one who completed her online application and sent her resumé in."

"Don't blame yourself, this was bound to happen once Sesshomaru found her," he placed his arm around her and they went to join Miroku and Sango behind the restaurant but met them halfway on the corner sidewalk. The two presented them with Kagome's broken cell phone and a balled up piece of paper.

"Well, it doesn't look like we'll be having that special dinner tonight. Sango and I have some business with a proposed suspect. Inuyasha, you take Kikyo and start asking around as you search. It seems like Kagome is always getting sucked into these things and hey...," Miroku turned directing his attention to Inuyasha,"Inuyasha, read this," he handed him the crinkled piece of paper, " I know you know something about this. What were you telling Sango about taste?"

The three turned to Inuyasha, all holding suspicious faces.

"Well read it would you," Miroku commanded.

"I am."

"Out loud."

"Fine,_"I hope you all enjoyed your first taste of me."_

The sloppy hand written note was not signed but definitely pointed to a familiar suspect.

**:An Acquired Taste:**

All future plans have changed

with Kagome's disappearance.

So where is she!?

What's with this t-a-s-t-e?

Find out next chapter:

**Definition of TASTE**

I've been working on this chapter

all week so I could release it on

Halloween. So, I hope you all

enjoyed it.

I'm grateful to have all of you

reading my story

and I value all reviews

so make yourself

known.

_Many Thanks and Happy Halloween!_


End file.
